The global handbag and purse manufacturing markets are expected to generate $96 billion dollars by year end 2013, as disclosed online at the website of IBISWorld which can be found at http://www.ibisworld.com/industry/global/global-handbag-purse-manufacturing.html. This market encompasses exceedingly dynamic players and an expanding consumer base, which is expected to flourish due to increasing demand from emerging markets and strong performances by the international luxury brands. The top 10 markets for luxury handbags collectively gathered over 120 million online searches, demonstrating substantial global demand for the world's most coveted luxury items. The WorldHandbagReport™ reveals the United States as the dominating force in the luxury handbag market, capturing a monumental number of searches, to claim the largest market share at almost 48%. Even more astounding is the United States retaining its title as the largest market even when compared to the European markets collectively as well as the BRIC markets en masse. A recovering economy and surge in online sales has fueled the demand from American handbag consumers to thrust the market into the number one position as disclosed in the WorldHandbagReport™ © Digital Luxury Group. Report Extract. November 2012.
Looking at the enormity of the handbag market, it is typical for woman and men to have a variety of bags with multiple styles, sizes, and purpose for their use. Handbags and other bags carried by hand are very common fashion accessories, and as demonstrated by numerous research reports, the industry is continuing to grow.
Handbags can be made of various materials including, but not limited to; leather, man-made fabrics, silks, polymers/plastics, metal, denim, fur and newer vegetable based fabrics. Most of the materials used in handbags are porous in nature, and are subject to the wear-and-tear of daily use. Often, bags that are carried by bare hands holding the handles may attract dirt and grime from the carrier's hands or from elements in the air that can discolor or contaminate the surface. This can lead to undesirable discoloration on the handles of the bag and in some instances, can make the bag unusable or unsightly. Since most of the handbags being sold have handles which are anchored to the bag with some type of miscellaneous hardware, it is not possible to remove the handle to replace it with a newer one. Sometimes, the only option for these bags is to be cleaned by professional cleaners that are specialized in cleaning such materials. The cost of such cleaning can be very high, and sometimes, can result in further damage being done to the bag.
Another challenge that is sometimes presented in the handbag market is that a person may have a need for such a handbag, but would like to slightly change the look of the bag, either to enhance the appearance, or to make it more customized or appropriate for a specific occasion. There are very few options at this time for people who may enjoy having all of their accessories coordinate, and sometimes, they may feel the need to purchase additional handbags in order to get the look and appearance that they would like.
Overall, the handbag market has been growing for many years, and as it does, the need for new accessories to protect, revamp and restore these products is very evident.
The present invention described herein provides a device for covering and protecting the handles of a handbag that can be easily attached, removed, or adjusted. The invention further provides an accessory for the bag which can alter its look for additional embellishment.